leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Heitorvserpa/Menoch, the Banshee Hunter
Menoch, The Banshee Hunter is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Menoch's next basic attack applies slow. If Reverb hits an enemy champion, his next basic attack deals reduced damage. Resets attack timer }} Menoch creats a linear barrier that reflects incoming skillshots }} Menoch plants a sound trap that reduces vision when triggered }} }} ---- Background Menoch bears the title of The Soundless, one of Black Rose's most renowed ranks, as ancient as the Matron. Sensitive to the most subtles arcane bonds, he was chosen by LeBlanc itself to bear a lifetime silence vow. In the end, not a single decibel came from his weapons, vessels or limbs; his skin became translucid, bonded with clothes rags that flags with no winds. The Banshee Hunter, as known by outsiders, used to act as both spy and assassin, changing course of noxian history with ethereal hands. One last mission awaited him: a lich named Etwahl, head of the military spread, who saw covens like Black Rose as a "hegemonical failure". Legend says their conflict is the main reason behind the migration from the underground, for it released countless nighmares among the dungeons. Etwahl's clan was decimated, but the token containing his soul was far from Noxus many decades before, hidden in a land of harmony whose spirits would never let Menoch interfere. He destroyed his rival's body many times since, being mocked in endless rounds of mischieve. While the token remains intact, Black Rose will never rise. Eternal weakness is not an option for any Noxian. It was necessary to act behind the curtains and wage one of the most brutal events of Runeterra to break that balance shield. Again, Etwahl was ten steps ahead: he managed to bond with an orphan and articulate her adoption by Demacian nobles. More, he transformed the child into a champion of the League, building two unbreakables cases for his soul. Noxus would never escape his grip, no matter how many times killed by The Banshee Hunter or any other dissident. Unlike Ionia, a direct strike to Demacia could make the Rune Wars look like child's play. Menoch's only way to end his shame is to join League of Legends and tear apart Etwahl from the Maven of Strings. She would be wise to give up the artifact without a fight, as The Soundless has no business with her. ---- Quotes Upon selection Black Rose will never silence Attacking Hear Death Target aquired Ending before you know it Matron will be pleased Erase their beats Menoch screams Moving Dispose Black Rose demands No scream, no sweat I was expecting a challenge Do not waste my time Seriously? When approaching enemy LeBlanc Is this another test, Matron? Almost like the original Taunt (Menoch waves his arms in mafia style) Nothing personal, you are just on my way You hear me? Great, it means you are dead Taunting enemy Sona Try running now You cannot hide under those funbags, Etwahl Joke (Menoch blocks his ears with the fingers) Now I'll make a deaf vow La la la I can't hear you Will this team ever stop crying? Headline text Category:Custom champions